cleftdfandomcom-20200216-history
Commands
Oh gods this is alot of commands. I think how I'll do this is by seperating into three sets: The commonly used ones, the rarer ones, and the once-in-awhile ones. I'll also make a note everytime I run across a defunt command in the list (Like who2 or something). Time to figure out formatting weeeeeeeeeee *whimpers* ---- = Common Commands = *'Cast' - Syntax: Cast : Preface any Spell with this to actually cast the spell. Simple as that. The is optional. Many spells which need targets will use an appropriate default target, especially during combat. :If the spell name is more than one word, then you must quote the spell name(cast 'heal blind' benamas). Quoting is optional for single-word spells, and you can abbreviate the spell names("Cast fireball Imp" can be done as "Cast Fire Imp", for instance.) *'Consider' - Syntax: Consider : Use this before a fight to get a rough idea of two things: How your level compares to the target(the first line), and how your HP compares to the target(the second line). *'Kill/Attack' - Syntax: Kill : Kill is a command to start basic combat with a mobile or player. The initiator of combat gets a free round of attack against their opponent. The Kill command causes a slight delay, meaning that you can't cast a spell or use a skill immediately. : Typing kill without providing a target will cause you to attempt to attack the first valid target in the room. Most spells and some combat skills can be used to start combat instead of Kill. *'Buy' - Syntax: Buy : BUY buys an object from a shop keeper. When multiple items of the same name are listed, type 'buy n.item', where n is the position of the item in a list of that name. So if there are two swords, buy 2.sword will buy the second. If you want to buy multiples of an item, use an * (buy 5*pie will buy 5 pies). These can be combined into (for example) buy 2*2.shield, as long as the * is first. :*'List' - Syntax: List :: LIST lists the objects the shop keeper will sell you. List shows you only objects of that name. :*'Sell' - Syntax: Sell :: SELL sells an object to a shop keeper. :*'Value' - Syntax: Value :: VALUE asks the shop keeper how much he, she, or it will buy the item for. *'Equipment' - Syntax: Equipment : EQUIPMENT lists all your currently worn equipment (armor, weapons, etc). :*'Inventory' - Syntax: Inventory :: INVENTORY, surprisingly, lists your inventory. *'Wear' - Syntax: Wear /Wear all : WEAR will take the targeted object and begin wearing it as armor. WEAR ALL will attempt to HOLD, WEAR, or WIELD each suitable item in your inventory(goes down the list). :*'Hold' - Syntax: Hold :: HOLD will take the targeted object and begin holding it in a hand slot. :*'Wield' - Syntax: Wield :: WIELD will take the targted object and begin wielding it as a weapon. :*'Unwield' - Syntax: Unwield :: UNWIELD will make you remove any weapons OR held items you have equipped. :*'Remove' - Syntax: Remove /Remove all :: REMOVE will take the targeted object from your equipment and put it back into your inventory. REMOVE ALL will attempt to remove everything and throw it into your inventory. *''' Exits Get Group Look Order Dismiss Practice Rest Sit Stand Style Target Tell Unlock ?Walk? Affects Areas Balance Help Read Report Score Gold Money channels config clan music changes coins commands compare count credits email examine ideas hint motd news resistances rules score score2 stats scan skills socials spells story time weather who who2 wizlist worth promote alias autolist autoassist autodamage autoexit autogold autoloot autosac autosplit autoforecastautoall brief codclient colour combine compact description description2delete nofollow noloot nosummon outfit password pkok prompt remove remort scroll title unalias unwear wimpy afk deaf emote pmote grats gtell notes ? quote quiet reply replay say osay shout unread yell close cultivate drink drop eat fill give heal light info list lock loot open peek pour put sell take sacrifice destroy use wear flee enter evolve follow quit recall save sleep split survey train visible wake trash commune dominion bj guild smote world withdraw deposit account whowas empty lewt